Stores
There are many stores that can be found around the Plaza that sell Condo items such as furniture and food and equippable items. There are over 1000 items you can buy, most of which cost Units. Item Stores Stores that sell equipabble items and placeable items The Pop Stop= : The Pop Stop is a store that sells soda. The Pop Stop's cashier is Vendy, a sentient vending machine. |-| Toy Stop= : Toy Stop is a store that sells toys and pets, such as dogs and cats, to take home. Toy Stop's cashier is Richard. |-| Songbirds= : Songbirds is a shop that sells items like speakers, acoustic panels, and instruments. Songbirds' cashier is Landin. |-| Rob's Imports= : Rob's Imports is a thrift store that sells any kind of item you can imagine. Rob's Imports' cashier is Rob. :*Wall Torch - 750 Units - An authentic wall torch, from LampCo. :*Ancient Jar - 850 Units - A true antique. :*Grandfather Clock - 8,000 Units - Tick-tock. :*Umbrella Prop - 250 Units - Today's forecast: sunny all day. Chance of sudden rain showers: 100%. :*Umbrella Stand - 800 Units - Umbrellas get scared easily, and prefer to stay in their stands. :*Ship Wheel - 2,500 Units - Is it authentic? Yeah, it's wheel. :*Closed Cardboard Box - 50 Units - All the fun of the open cardboard box, but 100% less open-ness. :*Barber Pole - 3,000 Units - This is not a candy cane. Sorry. :*Mouse Pad - 800 Units - A mouse pad that can display images from the internet. Does not increase DPI. :*Paper Towel Holder - 250 Units - It holds paper towels, what else did you expect? :*Big Die - 800 Units - Roll a d6 to perform an intelligence test. If it's 4 or better, buy the die. Otherwise, take 2d6 damage. :*Canvas Statue - 1,100 Units - A canvas that sits upright that can display images from the internet. :*Gramophone - 800 Units - Not to be confused with the grandpaphone. :*DVD Case - 500 Units - A DVD case that can display images from the internet. :*Coffee Pot - 500 Units - Too bad there's no coffee in the game, yet. :*Coaster - 50 Units - A great way to keep drinks from staining the coffee table. Too bad there's still no coffee in the game. :*Notebook - 1,500 Units - Write a lovely story, store the notebook somewhere, and forget about it forever. :*Shrine - 50,000 Units - Mr. Sunabouzu would be proud. Or maybe not. :*Canvas Cube - 1,000 Units - A canvas primitive that can display images from the internet. :*Canvas Cylinder - 1,000 Units - A canvas primitive that can display images from the internet. :*Canvas Sphere - 1,000 Units - A canvas primitive that can display images from the internet. :*Canvas Cone - 1,000 Units - A canvas primitive that can display images from the internet. :*Canvas Wedge - 1,000 Units - A canvas primitive that can display images from the internet. :*Plastic Cup - 100 Units - Capable of holding many liquids. :*Cleaver - 800 Units - For the deepest cuts. :*Canvas Sign - 1,000 Units - A large canvas sign that can display images from the internet. :*Cash Register - 800 Units - Cha-Ching! :*Popcorn Bucket - 100 Units - A buttery, salty, tasty treat in an obnoxiously large bucket. |-| Central Circuit= : Central Circuit is a store that sells electronics, such as phones, appliances, and lights. Central Circuit's shopkeeper is Nick. :*Mouse - 150 Units - If it starts squeaking, call the exterminator. :*Toaster - 500 Units - The only kitchen appliance ever needed. :*TV Remote - 100 Units - Never get up to change the channel again. At least, until the batteries die. :*Dance Floor - 1,250 Units - Every dance floor is required to light up. It's a law. :*Bubble Machine - 8,000 Units - Drown everyone in bubbles. :*Laser Projector - 25,000 Units - Your own personal laser show. :*CRT Monitor - 5,000 Units - If it stops working, just smack it really hard. :*Old Keyboard - 2,000 Units - The switches in this baby are objectively better than mom's trash keyboard. :*Stove - 20,000 Units - Cook more than one item at a time with this stainless steel stove. :*Light Panel - 8,000 Units - Light up your scene with this diffuse, adjustable light. :*Spot Light - 10,000 Units - Light up your scene with this harsh, bright and adjustable light. :*Light Panel Stand - 12,000 Units - Light up your scene with this diffuse, adjustable light. Comes with adjustable stand. :*Spot Light Stand - 14,000 Units - Light up your scene with this harsh, bright and adjustable light. Comes with adjustable stand. :*Vault Door - 15,000 Units - Add an extra layer of security to your doors. :*Safe - 3,000 Units - Better than sorry. :*Spacelight - 5,000 Units - Light up large areas with this large lamp. :*Theater Screen - 35,000 Units - A massive theater screen for home theater enjoyment. :*Soda Machine - 2,000 Units - Delicious bubbly drinks at the press of a button! :*Vending Machine - 1,500 Units - Feed it money, then spend the next half-hour smacking the machine. :*Street Light - 1,000 Units - Lights up the street. |-| Sweet Suite Furnishings= : Sweet Suite is a store that sells furniture and small decorations. The shopkeeper at this store is Bradley, a friendly man who can easily carry furniture to your very own condo. :*Bed - 1,000 Units - A nice and comfy bed to lay on after a long day. :*Racecar Bed - 2,000 Units - Vroom Vroom. :*Pillow - 150 Units - Rest on this pillow or make a fort. :*Bookshelf - 500 Units - A great shelf to place great books on. :*Bookshelf Long - 1,000 Units - A great shelf to place great books on. :*Bookshelf Rings - 1,500 Units - A modern elegant bookshelf and media organizer. :*Dresser - 1,000 Units - A simple dresser to hold clothes. :*Filing Cabinet - 300 Units - Filed under C for Cabinet, Filing. :*Metal Shelf - 500 Units - Stack them up high. :*Modern Entertainment Cabinet - 1,500 Units - To be used for modern entertainment only. :*Office Shelf - 2,000 Units - This shelf can hold an entire office. Wait, that's not what that means. :*Office Shelf With Door - 2,200 Units - Office shelf: Now with 100% more door! :*Small Drawers - 300 Units - Certainly not hiding anything in these. :*TV Mount - 2,000 Units - Organize your entertainment. :*TV Stand - 500 Units - A revolutionary new way to keep a TV from sitting on the floor. :*Wardrobe - 800 Units - A wardrobe to keep your clothes together in Narnia. :*Victorian Couch - 1,500 Units - An old couch that can really add some class. :*Blue Vase - 150 Units - Great for storing fresh flowers. :*Book - 50 Units - Filled with great stories. :*Candle - 800 Units - A more traditional approach to lighting. :*Dark Vase - 150 Units - Great for storing fresh flowers. :*Glass Vase - 150 Units - Great for storing fresh flowers. :*Glass Vase Short - 150 Units - Great for storing fresh flowers. :*Glass Vase Tall - 150 Units - Great for storing fresh flowers. :*Glass Vase Wide - 150 Units - Great for storing fresh flowers. :*Globe - 1,000 Units - Look at Earth and study its geography. :*Green Vase - 150 Units - Great for storing fresh flowers. :*Orange Vase - 150 Units - Great for storing fresh flowers. :*Plastic Crate - 150 Units - A plastic organizer. :*Yellow Vase - 150 Units - It holds flowers, and is yellow. What more could there be? :*Chrome Trashbin - 300 Units - Everything is chrome in the future. :*Clipboard - 150 Units - For when the Rise Tablet runs out of battery. :*Coffee Mug - 50 Units - Other liquids are not worthy of this cup. :*Computer Desk - 1,500 Units - A useful desk for several computer needs. :*Bedside Table Lamp - 300 Units - A fancy lamp for just about anything. :*Floor Lamp - 800 Units - Lamp technology has finally reached the point where it can be put on the floor. :*Lamp - 250 Units - A decorative lamp that can be turned off and on. :*Modern Lamp - 500 Units - A decorative lamp that can be turned off and on. :*Tall Modern Lamp - 800 Units - A fancy tall lamp with shelves. :*Bonfire Pit - 5,000 Units - Sit by the fire and relax. :*Flimsy Beach Chair - 300 Units - Relax on this, if you really want to. :*Fountain - 10,000 Units - A perfect feature for a garden. :*Hot Tub - 15,000 Units - WooHoo! :*Outdoor Floor Light - 300 Units - Light up the outside with this fancy floor light. :*Outdoor Light - 600 Units - Light up the outside with this light. :*Outdoor Metal Bench - 600 Units - A great, weather-proof bench to sit on. :*Outdoor Umbrella Table - 1,500 Units - A fancy table used mostly in restaurants. :*Outdoor Wood Bench - 600 Units - A great bench to sit on. :*Outdoor Wood Lamp - 800 Units - Light up the outside with style. :*Picnic Table - 500 Units - Enjoy meals on this comfy wood table. :*Tall Outdoor Light - 1,000 Units - For illuminating the outside. :*Bubble Chair - 1,000 Units - A very comfy new age chair. The best of the best. :*Cafe Chair - 300 Units - Great for parties. :*Canteen Chair - 300 Units - May still contain yesterday's lunch at the prison. :*Casino Stool - 1,000 Units - Warning: May cause extreme compulsive gambling. :*Curved Chair - 400 Units - Like the curved couch, but smaller. :*Curved Couch - 1,200 Units - For those awkward corners. :*Footrest - 300 Units - A footstool that's both comfortable and stylish. :*Home Theater Seats - 2,700 Units - A must-have for all home theaters. :*Home Theater Single Seat - 900 Units - The best seat in the house. :*Metal Stool - 500 Units - Sit up high, just like at a bar. :*Office Chair - 300 Units - Useful for long days at the office. :*Victorian Chair - 4,500 Units - An old chair that can really add some class. :*Victorian Couch Chair - 1,000 Units - An old couch chair that can really add some class. :*Waiting Room Chair - 300 Units - Cold, hard, and perfect for sitting in for long periods of time. :*Wood Stool - 300 Units - Sit up high, just like at a bar. :*Patio Chair - 500 Units - A great outdoor patio chair. :*Cafe Table - 600 Units - Goes great with food. :*Canteen Table - 600 Units - The local high school is wondering where this went. :*Coffee Table - 800 Units - A coffee table that goes great with any coffee needs. :*Corner Glass Table - 700 Units - An elegant table and media organizer. :*Dining Table - 1,000 Units - A table only used around the holidays. :*Long Modern Coffee Table - 800 Units - A more modern approach to coffee tables. :*Modern Coffee Table - 900 Units - A large piece of table for all sorts of needs. :*Wood Glass Table - 900 Units - Made in a Swedish factory, so you know it's good. :*Office Table - 600 Units - Bring something home from the office. :*Office Table Long - 1,000 Units - A long office table, just like the meetings you have around it. :*Office Table Round - 500 Units - Now nobody in the break room can have a table to sit at. :*Office Table Short - 500 Units - This office table was always the butt of the office short jokes. :*Old Wood Table - 300 Units - A small, but durable wood table. :*Room Table - 400 Units - A table meant for more personal use. :*Short Table - 500 Units - A simple, short table. :*Victorian Table - 1,500 Units - A table made in the 1800s, or so it says on the labels. :*Wood Table - 600 Units - A well-crafted table for stuff. :*Modern Couch - 800 Units - Made from the finest yak hair and goose down, you'd think this would be comfortable. :*Modern Couch Chair - 700 Units - Comfy and large, perfect for relaxing in. :*Modern Couch Lobby - 1,400 Units - Comes with three cushions, and makes for a really good cushion fort. :*Modern Stool - 700 Units - Sit up high, just like at a bar. :*Corduroy Couch Straight - 800 Units - The straight piece of a sectional couch. :*Corduroy Couch Corner - 800 Units - The corner piece of a sectional couch. :*Corduroy Couch Ottoman - 800 Units - The ottoman of a sectional couch. :*Corduroy Couch Left End - 800 Units - The left end of a sectional couch. :*Corduroy Couch Right End - 800 Units - The right end of a sectional couch. :*Wicker Couch Straight - 1,000 Units - The straight piece of a sectional couch. :*Wick Couch Corner - 1,000 Units - The corner piece of a sectional couch. :*Wicker Couch Corner - 1,000 Units - The corner piece of a sectional couch. :*Wicker Couch Ottoman - 1,000 Units - The ottoman of a sectional couch. :*Velvet Rope - 500 Units - Keep people in line. :*Wall Full Wood - 300 Units - Wood wall for building. :*Wall Three Quarter Wood - 225 Units - Wood three quarter wall for building. :*Wall Half Wood - 150 Units - Wood half wall for building. :*Wall Quarter Wood - 75 Units - Wood quarter wall for building. :*Wall Full Concrete - 600 Units - Concrete wall for building. :*Wall Three Quarter Concrete - 450 Units - Concrete three quarter wall for building. :*Wall Half Concrete - 300 Units - Concrete half wall for building. :*Wall Quarter Concrete - 150 Units - Concrete quarter wall for building. :*Panel Full Wood - 300 Units - Wood panel for building. :*Panel Half Wood - 150 Units - Wood half panel for building. :*Panel Quarter Wood - 75 Units - Wood quarter panel for building. :*Panel Full Concrete - 600 Units - Concrete panel for building. :*Panel Half Concrete - 300 Units - Concrete wall for building. :*Panel Quarter Concrete - 150 Units - Concrete quarter panel for building. |-| Horizon Condos= : Horizon Condos is a store inside of Sweet Suites that sells various different estates to gaze upon. The cashier of Horizon Condos is Jeff. Jeff is one. Jeff is all. :Items: :Condo: Suite - 30,000 Units :Condo: Sooth Dirt - 10,000 Units :Condo: House - 150,000 Units :Condo: Underwater - 400,000 Units :Condo: Highrise - 175,000 Units :Condo: Art Studio - 20,000 Units :Condo: Theater - 40,000 Units |-| Seasons= : Seasons is a store that sells rocks, flower patches, bushes, and trees for your condo. The shopkeeper at this store is Daisy, a brown bird with a bow on her head. |-| Fresh= : Fresh is a store that sells various foods and ingredients for cooking. Fresh's cashier is Jane. Only the freshest ingredients are allowed in this store. |-| Celebrations= : Celebrations is a shop that sells items such as fireworks and decorations for holidays like Halloween or Christmas. : During Halloween events, an event occurs where you collect remains and give them to a cauldron to earn free items. If you forgot to turn in some of the remains when the events end, you can talk to King Arthritis at Celebrations and he'll give you the items. |-| The Stray= : The Stray is a shop that sells mysterious items, such as catsacks and potions. The Stray's cashier is Kalleria, a talking cat. |-| Oasis= : Oasis is a shop that sells beach equipment and decorations. Oasis' cashier is Sharon. |-| The Tower Theatre= : The Tower Theater is a place where you can queue up videos to watch videos. The Tower Theatre's cashier is Veronica, who sells concessions to eat in the theater. Game Stores Stores that sell items related to Game Worlds, Condos, or other activities. |-| Gone Fishin'= :Gone Fishin' is a shop at the edge of the Plaza boardwalk that sells fishing gear to use for fishing. :Items: :*Fishing Rod - 5000 Units |-| By the Sea Shore= :By the Sea Shore is a shop that sells aquatic pets, such as dolphins and sharks. The only accepted currency is Sea Dollars, earned by fishing for transparent fish with '?'s on them. :Items: :*Blue Whale - 4 Sea Dollars - Balaenoptera musculus. 30m. :*Box Turtle - 1 Sea Dollar - Tarrapene carolina. :*Dolphin - 2 Sea Dollars - Delphinus. 1m. :*Giant Tortoise - 6 Sea Dollars - Geochelone elephantopus. :*Great White Shark - 3 Sea Dollars - Carchadoron carchrias. 4.5m. |-| Bowling Pro Shop= : Bowling Pro Shop is a shop that sells bowling balls to use in Bowling. Pro Shop's cashier is Darien. :Items: :*Chrome Bowling Ball - 10,000 Units :*Metallic Bowling Ball - 5,000 Units :*Skull Bowling Ball - 30,000 Units :*Gold Bowling Ball - 100,000 Units :*Fireball Bowling Ball - 75,000 Units :*Plasma Bowling Ball - 90,000 Units :*Earth Bowling Ball - 50,000 Units :*Moon Bowling Ball - 50,000 Units :*Golf Ball Bowling Ball - 15,000 Units :*8 Ball Bowling Ball - 15,000 Units :*Normal - Free (Default) |-| Upgrades= : Upgrades is a shop that will sell cosmetic upgrades for Game Worlds. This store currently isn't open, but it will be soon. : You can view progress of Upgrades here. |-| The Asteroid Belt= : The Asteroid Belt is the Arcade's prize shop. It only accepts tickets earned from playing arcade machines. : The Arcade isn't in Tower Unite yet, but you can view its progress here. (Item names taken from item list, ticket prices and icons will be added when Arcade releases) *Darts *Bert Gun *Boomerang *Propeller Hat *Propeller Cap *Paper Airplane *Glowstick *Pedal Rocket *All-Knowing 8 Ball *Spinning Top *Rainbow Spinning Top *Sci-fi Visor *Flying Disc (Frisbee) *Fantasy Viewer *Smiley Ball *Exercise Ball *Bouncy Ball *Tiny Bouncy Ball *Pencil *Eraser *Toy Piano *Lollipop *RC Toy Rocket *Neon Cap *Neon Snapback *Neon Crown *Clapper Hands *Paddle Ball *Rubber Mallet *Glow in the Dark Clock *Grabby Claw *Newton's Cradle *Elephant Plush *Shark Plush *Pug Plush *Duck Plush *RC Drone *Toy Robot *Whopee Cushion *Llama Plush *Spyglass Telescope *Pogo Stick *Handheld Fan *Line-Up-4 (Connect 4) *Beanbag Chair *Jester Hat *Large Whale Plush *Fluff Dog Plush *Muff Whale Plush *Small Radio *Mushroom Plush *Chili Pepper Plush *Banana Peel Plush *Alpaca Plush *Crane Master Plush *Cherry Plush *Heart Plush *Zeeky H. Bomb Plush *Lemon Plush *Wiener Dog Plush *Plasma Ball *Cow Plush *Raccoon Plush *Platypus Plush *Hedgehog Plush *Bear Plush *Ram Plush *Rabbit Plush *Octopus Plush *Rasta Banana Plush *Snake Plush *Dancing Banana *Frog Plush *Red Panda Plush *Teddy Bear Plush *Panda Plush *Gorilla Plush *UFO Pet *Lolaroid Land Camera *Blazor Scooter *Stealth Box *Blow-Up Bat *Fuzzy Dice *Modern Telescope *Astronomer's Telescope *Retro Disco Ball *Party Light *Barcode Scanner *Clackerball Toy *Pen *Pencil Eraser *Wearable Clock *RC Tank *Army Helmet *Baby Piano *Synthesizer Piano *Voyager *Dog Plush *Jelly Bean Cat Plush *Mouse Plush *Motor Scooter *Dipping Bird *Skateboard *Eyepatch *Interactive Fuzzy Die *Fiddlewhirl (Fidget Spinner) *Obnoxious Citrus Plush *Strawberry Plush *Faithful Cucumber Plush *Owl Plush *Brain Plush *Tricycle *Holdable UFO Soda Cup *Holdable COLD Slushy *Salmon Says Toy *Lucky Catsack *Chess Set *Checkers Set *Laser Saber (Lightsaber) *Wearable Dollar Sign *Wearable Units Sign *Sack-Cat *Drum Machine *Star Plush *Ear Muffs *Pimp Hat *Neon Watch *Neon Sweatbands *LED Tie *Pirate Hat *Kamikaze Watermelon Plush *Sheepie Plush *Isopod Plush *Isopod *Giraffe Plush *Royal Guard Plush *Fancy Ghost Plush *Toucan Plush *Rhino Plush *Little Crusaders Dragon Plush *Stingray Plush *Caterpillar Plush *Thumbguy Plush *Tooth Plush *Triceratops *Crab Plush *Baby Chick Plush *Anteater Plush *Alien Plush *Dragon Plush *Toast in Mouth *Windup Key *French Fries Backpack *Head Mirror *Stethoscope *Turtle Shell *Spiked Turtle Shell *Hypno-Glasses *Peace Glasses *Pilot Hat *Headset *Kick Me Sign *PBJ Sandwich Backpack *Fuzzy Dice Necklace *Plunger Hat *Karate Bandana *Ladybug Backpack *Novelty Toy Tongue *Astronaut Helmet *Jet Engine Backpack *Guitar Backpack *Retro Guitar Backpack *Piano Backpack *Skateboard Backpack *Octopus Hat *Octopus Backpack *Rubber Duck Hat *Cupcake Hat *UFO Cup *Burger Backpack *Waffle Backpack Gallery Storelogos1.png|The menu logos for various stores in the plaza. Storelogos2.png|The menu logos for a couple of stores in the plaza. Storelogos3.png|The menu logo for Rob's Imports. TheStray2.png|The home page for The Stray. Celebrations2.png|The all items page for Celebrations. Songbirds2.png|The home page for Songbirds. DIY.png|The home page for DIY. BytheSeaShore.png|The menu for By the Sea Shore. Trivia * You can talk to the cashiers by pressing the talk button in the store's menu. * If you visit a store often, the cashier will greet you differently than if you walked into the store for the first time. * Cashiers will say something if you buy a lot of a specific item. * Category:Store Category:Plaza